


Movie Night

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [42]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Movie Night, Prompt: TV, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Television Watching, angel food cake, goodomensbingo2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: Sometimes, a demon has to work hard to tempt a Principality...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens bingo ficlet!  
> I have a whole year to finish the challenge, so I don't intend to post them very often, but I hope to write all 25 of them!

It had been a regular occurrence since the invention of TV. Crowley would find something he liked, then push and cajole his best friend to watch it too until the angel complied with enough sigh and pouting for Crowley to understand how much of a chore it was to him and how great a favour he was doing him.

Then, a date would be set, and Crowley would prepare his flat for the event. One didn’t invite Aziraphale over for a movie night without at least three different cakes to nibble and some excellent bottles of wine. The angel would arrive with flowers* and a slice of angel cake for Crowley, and the evening would be spent with Aziraphale pointing out plot-holes, his friend getting defensive, both ending up arguing loudly, then, once the movie was over, getting absolutely sloshed on the demon’s couch until sunrise.

*Because, in Aziraphale’s world (and Crowley’s, even if he’d deny it to the end of time) no one answered a friend’s invitation _without_ flowers.

It didn’t happen often. They were both still working for their respective sides at the time, and being found in a demon’s lodgings would be difficult to explain for Earth’s Principality.

Hence the need to set a date. Usually, it was right after Aziraphale’s latest report upstairs. Gabriel tended to leave him be for months (and even, in the best cases, years) after one of those.

Crowley had always found the need for such precautions slightly too much, but he never said it. After all, Aziraphale was doing all this for his friend’s protection. Hell wouldn’t like _at all_ to discover their connection. Heaven wasn’t as much of a threat. First, they were all stupid Upstairs.

Second, Aziraphale was an _angel._ Of course it wouldn’t be ideal to be seen together, but as long as he didn’t Fall, it meant he was still in God’s favour, right? That him talking to a demon wasn’t _that_ bad. Worst case scenario, the angel would get a slap on the wrist.* No one but God Herself could punish one of her servants. 

*This was, of course, before Crowley got dragged to Heaven and realised what the Archangels had planned for his friend, and that Heaven had become even worse than in his memories.

But now, everything was different. Heaven and Hell _knew_ , they were free, and even lived together in the bookshop.

So Crowley tried, subtly and slowly, to increase the number of movie nights.

First, he settled for one every three months, which was very well received, as long as the cakes* and the wine were good.

*Never again would he plan a movie night without at least one chocolate cake in his selection. He would never be able to forget the look of pure betrayal on his angel’s face.

Then, he gradually reduced the time between each session. Aziraphale could be absent-minded and forgetful, but certainly wasn’t a fool, and after two more movies, one eleven weeks after the last, the second ten weeks later, he knew the angel was seeing clearly into his game.

But still, Aziraphale said nothing, and agreed to a Die Hard night nine weeks after The Ring with the same amount of grumbling and sighing as usual.

Every time, Crowley shortened the time by seven days, until movie night took place once every fortnight. He decided to keep it at that, unsure if Aziraphale would be able to watch “that dreadful contraption” more than twice a month without discorporating.

If Aziraphale still managed to get out and come back home with a slice of angel cake right before they started the evening, neither of them talked about it.

If every other movie picked up by Crowley appeared to be an adaptation of one of his friend’s favourite books, it was only pure coincidence.

Television , thought Crowley on a winter night, trying to hide his smirk at Aziraphale’s gasps of outrage during _Sherlock: Case of Evil*_ , was always more entertaining in good company.

*This was not one of the “Let’s try to find something that Aziraphale will like” night. The angel had never been fond of the books, and had a tendency to get in a fit watching any adaptation of it. But this one was particularly awful, and Crowley had good hopes to see another television explode before long.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made you smile! This one was so easy to write, I had a great time!  
> Now, back to Christmas Cruise!


End file.
